Cullens Band?
by Runs-with-vampires
Summary: What happens when the Cullen boys get bored? They make a band! Check it out, this should be interesting...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Twilight and New Moon. They belong to Stepenie Meyer, no matter how many times I write to Santa.**

It was a normal sunny day in Forks. All the teens at Forks High School were happy and bright. This was not the same attitude for the Cullens though. Edward, Emmet, and Jasper all sat on the living room couch staring blankly at the TV. All the women had gone hunting and of course (to Bella's dismay) Bella was in school. Carsilie had to work today so the boys just sat.

"GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Emmet was screaming in his head (which Edward happened to be listening to) "I've never been more bored in my life!!!"

"We all are Emmet," Edward stated lazily.

"Well then let's do something about it!!!!!" Emmet screamed because he was finally loosing it.

"Then give us an idea Emmet." Jasper spat, slightly annoyed.

All three sat quietly after that, knowing that there was nothing to do. That is until…

"I'VE GOT IT!!!!!" Emmet screamed so loud that both Edward and Jasper jumped two feet off their seat.

"What?" Jasper asked, actually curious.

"Haha, brilliant," Edward commented with a small smile.

"What!?" Jasper asked very interested.

"Rock out session!!!!"

At that, all three raced up to Edward's room which was filled to the brink with CD's.

The three looked through the large inventory and picked out their favorites.

"AC/DC!!!" Emmet offered but was only met by the Are-you-crazy face.

"Emmet, they're music sucks," Jasper and Edward said in unison.

"The Boobops?" Jasper offered trying to send waves of agreement to them.

"Jasper man, they are WAY too old," Emmet said with Edward nodding in agreement.

"Linkin Park?" Edward said, knowing they all liked the band.

"They're good and all but if you want to listen, all you have to do is turn on the radio," Jasper confided.

"There's nothing good to listen to anymore." Emmet said, defeated.

"Then lets make our own," Edward stated, as if it were obvious.

"Like a band?" Jasper said indifferently.

"SWEET!!!" Emmet shouted and the brothers gave a group high five.

**Ok, ya'll, sorry about the third person deal but I'm just setting the story. Give me reviews on what you want. Things I'm asking for are band names and if you want to give me songs for them to sing. PLEEEEEEEEEASE review!**

**Jordan ;)**


	2. Your roles gentlemen

Chp. 2!!!!!!

Ed. POV

"Hey, I want the drums!!!!" Emmet screamed at Jasper which honestly wasn't necessary since he was two feet from him.

"Well maybe the drums don't like you!" Jasper retorted, sounding oddly childish. Soon I felt a wave of sadness come over me and I turned to Jasper.

"Quit it," I said giving him my menacing glare. I couldn't let Jasper do this; I could care less about Emmet getting the drums but what if I got cheated out of the base?

"Well excuse me for using my resources!" Jasper whined back.

"Hey, no fair! I don't have special powers!" Emmet pouted.

"Yes you do, it's super annoyancy!" Jasper said icily.

"Listen," I started, finally getting a headache "how about you play Rock, Paper, Scissors for them?"

Wrong suggestion. When I say Rock, Paper, Scissors, I don't mean the little hand game, I mean the spy way. We learned how to play the spy way back in 1943 when Emmet was finally kicked out of the CIA. Before I knew it we were outside and Jasper was just finishing the chalk ring. Jasper took his side and Emmet his. "3, 2, 1, Go!!!!" I screamed, ready for at least some enjoyment. Within the first half second after I said go, Jasper round-house kicked Emmet square in the jaw. Emmet took a step back and waited for Jasper's next attack. In the next ten seconds Jasper had kicked Emmet in the jaw ten times, in the chest twice, and in a place that only Rosalie sees five times. Emmet looked like he was about to fall out within the second. Jasper went in for his last blow to the chest. He jumped into the air, but Emmet punched him in the stomach. Emmet then gave Jasper a few more blows to the face before he sent him flying out of the circle.

"Dammit," Jasper whispered as he stood up.

"I get drums!" Emmet laughed as he skipped into the house.

"I call base!" Jasper said before I could even read his mind.

"Hey! But I wanted to play the base!" I complained.

"But someone has to play the guitar, and I don't know how." Jasper said flatly.

Dammit, there is logic in that statement. I'm not one to play Rock, Paper, Scissors so I had no choice.

"But who's going to sing?" Jasper asked rhetorically, but it was still a pressing matter. I was thinking about Carlisle when I looked up to both of them staring at me.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no! I refuse!"

"Come on Eddie, your voice is heavenly!" Emmet mocked.

"First of all," I stated "don't call me Eddie, and second of all, Jasper's voice is just as good as mine!" I whined. Unknown to my brothers, I am very shy when it comes to singing.

"Come on, you can't be shy about it! You have a great voice." Jasper reassured me. Stupid emotion sensing crack head.

"Fine." I said reluctantly. Both Jasper and Emmet gave me big idiotic grins. I really hate them right now. Grrrrr… Wait, what am I going to sing?


	3. sing it loud and proud

E.P.O.V.

"Wait, what am I going to sing?" I questioned.

"Crap," Emmet muttered sinking his once gleeful feelings.

"I guess we'll just have to write a song," Jasper said unsure.

"Great, a day off of school and we're gonna do more work than we'd do at school. That makes total sense…" Emmet whined.

"Oh shut it Emmet," both Jasper and I sneered.

"Then what are we going to write about?" Emmet snapped.

"Uh, I don't know…" Jasper trailed off.

"Maybe we should just start writing and we'll go from there." I suggested.

"Ok, start talking about something." Emmet told me.

I couldn't think of anything to say. I turned toward Jasper and he seemed to be at a loss of words too. Great. We sat there for a while in silence. Thankfully, Emmet has a problem with sitting quiet, so he had to say something.

"We're reading this crappy poem in English," Emmet blurted.

"Come on Emmet, you think anything anyone forces you to read is crappy!" Jasper teased.

"Well it's about some dude who dies 'cause his chick ditched him."

"Are you talking about Annabel Lee by Edgar Allen Poe?" I asked.

"Yea, I think that's it." Emmet confirmed.

"How is it crappy? It is one of the most world renounced poems ever!" Jasper informed.

"I don't know, it's just boring and the dude is a loser." Emmet complained.

"Thanks," I said, even though I only meant to say it in my head.

"Huh?" they both said staring at me with confused expressions.

"Oh, well, um, when I left Bella, that was exactly how I felt and I really related a lot to that poem." I said looking away from my brothers because I was too embarrassed. Jasper gave me a sympathetic look while Emmet stared at me in surprise.

"If you don't mind my asking," Jasper started "but where were you all that time you were gone?"

"Arica, Chile." I stated. He took the paper from Emmet's hands and started to write something down.

"What are you writing?" I asked.

"Arica is right next to the ocean, right?" Jasper asked.

"Yea, but why?" I said confused.

"I'm writing the first line. How's this, A Cloud Hangs Over This City By The Sea?"

"Hey, that doesn't sound half bad!" Emmet stated, interested now.

"Ok, what rhymes with sea? Uhhh, be?" I suggested.

"Yea," Emmet said. "What were you thinking when you were there?" he continued.

"Bella." I stated flatly.

"And wondered if she might be?" Emmet threw in.

"That's good…" Jasper trailed off, writing the sentence down.

The rest of the process continued on in that matter. Occasionally, they would ask me questions about where and what I did. We incorporated most everything into the song and put a tune to it. Now it was time to play the song with it. We worked on the tune and notes for about an hour thanks to our super-human speed. It was time for the first "real try" at the song. The tune started and we started to really get into it.

I picture your face in the back of my eyes,  
A fire in the attic a proof of the prize,  
Anna-Molly, Anna-Molly, Anna-Molly...  
Doo doo doo doo do doo doo doo doo doo

A cloud hangs over,  
And mutes my happiness,  
A thousand ships couldn't sail me back from distress,  
Wish you were here,  
I'm a wounded satellite,  
I need you now put me back together make me right

I picture your face in the back of my eyes a fire in the attic a proof of the prize,  
Anna-Molly, Anna-Molly, Anna-Molly  
I'm calling your name up into the air  
Not one of the others could ever compare!  
Anna-Molly, Anna-Molly!

Wait there is a light,  
There is a fire illuminated attic,  
Fate or something better I could care less,  
Just stay with me a while,  
Wait there is a light, there is a fire defragmenting the attic,  
Fate or something better I could care less,  
Just stay with me a while

Our first song was finished and we nailed it. We set all of our instruments down and started celebrating.

"Oh yea!!" Jasper yelled.

"And that," Emmet said in his announcer voice "was the first hit single from, uhhh, umm…" Emmet failed at finishing. We hadn't made up a name yet.

**Yo! n e way, im so proud!!! i updated!!! on another note, thanks to Incubus for their song. Any suggestions for a name? Make up ur own or give me an already existing band name. REVIEW!!!!!!!! please?**


	4. uh, who are you?

E.P.O.V.

"What is our name?" Emmet asked so he could finish.

"We haven't made up a name yet Emmet," Jasper said rolling his eyes.

"WE SHOULD BE THE FUZZY PINK BUNNIES!!!!!!!" Emmet shouted ecstatically.

"Uh, why?" Jasper asked, looking very scared.

"I don't know, it just sounds so cute!" Emmet said in the biggest girly voice I have ever heard.

"Ok, you need to stop hanging out with Alice," I told him in a very serious tone.

"What's wrong with my Alice?" Jasper asked me accusingly.

"Nothing, Emmet is just being too influenced into being girly." I stated.

"Good point." Jasper ended.

"Anyway, what is our band name?" Emmet asked annoyed that we had just called him girly.

"Well, most bands' names are influenced by life events or feelings…" Jasper trailed off suggestively.

"Uh, say what?" Emmet asked, clearly confused as always.

"Basically, our band name should relate to something important in our lives." I said simply. We all looked at each other and laughed. What could be more life changing than being a vampire?

"But is it safe to make our secret so public?" Jasper asked.

"Well it's not like we're going to name ourselves 'The Vampires'," I said.

"Darn it," I heard Emmet faintly whisper. I wonder about him sometimes.

"Well then what are we going to name ourselves?" Jasper said icily.

"I don't know! We have to agree on something!" I said icily back.

"I GOT IT!!!!!!!" Emmet screamed "we can use a name that relates to vampires but can have a different meaning for the humans!!!!!" Emmet screamed in exclamation.

"Like what," both Jasper and I said despite our awe.

"Uhh, umm, like, Three Days Grace!!!!!!" Emmet said as he pointed his finger to the air.

"How does that have to do with vampires?" Jasper scoffed.

"It took us three days to change, and it gave us grace, and we can tell the humans it's because we fell in love with our ladies within three days." Emmet calculated.

"Emmet, that has got to be… the greatest idea you have ever had." I said in realization. It's times like this when I wonder about him too, but that's for an entirely different reason.

"Ok then. I guess we're Three Days Grace." Jasper said with amusement. Just then Alice walked in from her shopping trip. I read her mind and found that she was having a vision. As soon as it was over I turned to my brothers and gave them a small smile.

I do not own Twilight and/or New Moon, Stephenie Meyer does. Also, thanks to the real band Three Days Grace, I do not own them either, or their name.

I have the next chp. Written so, lets say 10 reviews and the chp. Will be up with a 24 hr period!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. mystery man

EM.P.O.V.

Be afraid!!!!!!! Be VERY Afraid!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Edward is SMILING!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

J.P.O.V.

"Just because Edward is smiling doesn't mean you have to fear for your life," I told Emmet as I rolled my eyes. But why is he smiling? Is that excitement I feel from him? I then heard Alice and the other ladies walk in.

"Jasper?" I heard Alice's voice ring throughout the house even though she was only whispering. Then I heard her footsteps stop.

"Never mind Jasper, I thought it was something else, your wife is having a vision by the way," Edward said truthfully. As soon as the words were out of his mouth I was sprinting upstairs to Alice. She stood there with her eyes glazed over and her mouth hanging open. When she came back from the vision she looked confused.

"What did you see?" I asked her, not too seriously because I could tell through her feelings she was merely confused.

"I saw a man walking down the hallways of our school. He wasn't a teacher or parent though. He was harmless; he just seemed to be interested in some music coming from one of the band rooms." She described still in utter confusion.

"Well at least it's nothing important. Let's just let it go," I said with a comforting smile. "I missed you."

E.P.O.V.

This was good. Alice didn't understand what she was seeing, but I did. I thought it all over while I stroked Bella's hair while she slept. The next day I walked Bella to class and told her I was going to be late.

"What, why?" Bella asked me with a slightly horrified expression.

"Don't worry love," I comforted, "I just need to talk to one of the band teachers."

"Why?" she asked, now just generally curious.

"Now that's the surprise," I told her.

"It better not be for me," she said with a stern look.

"It's not." I said, even though it was hard to tell her at least half-truths. With that I gave her a quick kiss goodbye and was off. I arrived in the music hall in less than half a second outside of Mr. Cowell's room. I walked in and spotted him in his little corner that he had to call an office.

"May I help you Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Cowell asked.

"Yes actually, I was wondering if my brother's and I could barrow your room after school every afternoon this week?" I said in my male dazzling voice.

"Well, umm, what for?" he asked, clearly dazzled.

"You see, my band needs somewhere to practice and I was hoping you would let us." I continued in a somewhat pleading voice.

"Well, I suppose." Mr. Cowell said in an unsure voice.

"Thank you." I said quickly and walked out of the room at a fast pace so he wouldn't have time to change his mind. Soon, I was in front of my classroom and I walked in just in time for the bell to ring.

"So did everything go well?" Bella asked in her beautiful voice.

"Positively."

During lunch I called Emmet and Jasper and told them to meet me in the band room for practice. Of course they insisted on knowing why so I had to set up a secret meeting during 7th period. We all met up in the bathroom and made sure no one else was there.

"So, why are we having band practice here?" Emmet asked in disgust.

"Remember Alice's vision?" I asked, mostly to Jasper.

"Yes," They both said in unison.

"Well, he's a talent scout."

He he he he he he, I left u with a cliffy, sorry, 11 reviews? Yes, that sounds good. REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Please? and im putting this up with only 9 reviews so make sure i get all 11 and u don't even have to write n e thing, put abcd for all i care!!!! thank you.


	6. next big thing

E.P.O.V.

"What!" both Emmet and Jasper yelled. Hope no one heard that.

"You know MTV right?" I asked although I already knew the answer.

"Yea, your point?" Emmet pursued.

"He was on two days before saying he was looking for the next big thing, so…" I left off.

"And we're the next big thing?" Jasper sputtered out looking very surprised.

"I don't know but Alice said he was walking toward a band room trying to find out where the music was coming from, and since we're going to be in that band room for practice," I let the idea sink in.

"He's gonna be all over us!!!!!!!" Emmet screamed.

"Not if you don't keep your voice down!" Jasper said in a harsh whisper.

"Sorry," Emmet smiled sheepishly.

"Wait, is he coming today?" Jasper asked confused.

"Yes, but if he likes us he might want to hear us more than once, so I booked the room all week." I said matter-of-factly.

"Ok, so what song are we going to play for him?" Emmet asked. Good question.

"I think we should do Anna-Molly," Jasper suggested.

"Well, I think we should play Next Contestant," Emmet challenged.

"Well I think you're wrong, because we should play the song we're the best at because we've played it more." Jasper said icily.

"Well I think you're wrongerer and that we should do the coolest one!" Emmet spat back.

"Would you both just shut up, I'll ask Alice what song he heard." I said annoyed. As I left my brothers to glare at each other, I couldn't not feel guilty about what I was going to do to Alice. In all my life, I've never lied to Alice. I'd have to if I wanted to surprise everyone. I caught up with Alice at lunch while Emmet was in a deep conversation with Bella.

"Alice," I whispered so low that I thought she didn't even hear.

"What," she whispered just as quietly back.

"What kind of music was the man interested in," I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Why?" she gave me a confused look, "and if this is all that we are talking about, why are we whispering?"

"Uh, I don't want to scare Bella, um, you know, just in case." I stuttered.

"Oh, well good point I guess, but why do you ask?" she asked.

"Well, um, because I saw him walking around today, but he wasn't following any music?" I mostly asked myself, but she didn't notice.

"Oh!" she looked at me with a worried expression.

"Wait, don't worry, 'cause, um, the other guys and I are gonna stay after school today and, um, watch him," I quickly lied, unable to look into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" she asked concerned.

"Yea, we'll be fine, he's not a vampire, so it'll be fine, just take care of Bella." I said a little too quickly.

"Ok, just be careful."

That afternoon I kissed Bella goodbye and helped the guys set up the equipment. Mr. Cowell left us alone after he saw our instruments. Is there any other kind of band? Stupid human. Anyway, we discussed our song and made sure each one had the tune perfect. About ten minutes later we heard footsteps a few hundred feet from the music hall. We got in our places, turned up the volume, and played our hearts out.

I'll be there when your heart stops beating  
I'll be there when your last breath's taken away  
In the dark, When there's no-one listening  
In the times when we both get carried away

When we both get carried away

She says it all without a thought in her head  
She says it all as she's pressed up against me  
A little something just to take off the edge  
A little more and I'll fall off the planet entirely

I'll be there when your heart stops beating  
I'll be there when your last breath's taken away  
In the dark, where there's no-one listening  
In the times when we both get carried away

When we both get carried away

As soon as the last note finally stopped we heard clapping from behind us. We turned to see an average height man with a slight "beer gut" in a cheesy purple stripped suit. He was bald with square glasses and bushy eyebrows.

He smiled a cheesy smile to us, mostly me, and whipped out a business card so fast that if I didn't know better, I would think him inhuman.

"My name is Kevin Kooply." he introduced in a strong Australian accent. "I happened to hear you playing, and I think you could be the next big thing." he said in a salesman voice.

"Great!" was really the only thing I could spit out.

"So, want to look over some papers?" he bargained.

"Hell yea we do!!!!" Emmet almost yelled. After about two hours of negotiation, we finally came out of there as a real band. We shook hands with our new manager and headed home. Surprise!

Ello! I FEEL SO LOVED!!!!!!! Thanks all for your reviews!!!! And thanks to +44 for their song!!! Review if you feel the need, I won't require any this time. Thanks again!!! F.Y.I, longest chp. yet!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chp

OK, do not kill me, my computer got bit by a vampire and took forever to learn how not to eat me! Lol, again, don't kill me!! Have fun with the story, more actually coming soon!

Chp. 7

E.P.O.V

We had just gotten home and I was about to open the door when Alice ripped it off its hinges and flew into Jaspers arms. Before I knew it Rosalie had done the same thing to Emmett but they were being a little more physical. Suddenly I felt a warm sensation around my waist and looked down into two brilliant brown orbs, which had a very worried expression in them.

"Where were you," she whispered but she knew fully well that everyone heard her. Both Alice and Rosalie were glaring at their husbands looking for an explanation. I just smiled at Bella which made all three of the women stare at me in confusion.

"Come inside, we'll explain in there."

We entered the house and we all sat down.

"Well the man in Alice's vision is no threat at all," Jasper started "actually, he is a huge help."

"Wha…" Rosalie started but Jasper raised his hand to silence her.

"We stayed behind today so we could talk to him because he was a producer from MTV. We've actually started a band and he's offering us a record deal," Emmett practically bellowed while almost breaking the couch from bouncing on it too hard.

"NO WAY!!" Alice and Rosalie screamed in unison. Soon they started bouncing in circles chanting something about rockstar husbands. My eyes shifted to Bella's beaming face.

"Wow, I didn't know you guys had a band!" she smiled in a voice that sounded like bells. Ha-ha, go figure.

"Well, we just did it for fun one day and this chance just came along so why not?" I laughed.

"Or why do it at all," came from Carisilie who was hiding in the corner, and he didn't look too enthusiastic.

"What?" I asked slightly deflated by Carisilie's expression.

"You know we can't be in the spotlight like that! What happens if you get popular and people expect to see you for a while, but you never seem to age, people will get suspicious!" Carisilie ranted although he never raised his voice.

"Uh," was all Emmett could sputter out because all of us were speechless.

"He's right," Rosalie finally said solemnly, "we can't take that chance."

"I was so excited too," Alice muttered hanging her head.

"Um, one problem," Jasper started nervously, "we have a contract." Oh crap! I had forgotten about that!

"What's in the contract?" Carisilie said in a worried voice.

"We have two years with them," I said in a wary voice. How could we be so stupid?

"Oh no. What are we going to do?" Carisilie said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"We'll have to play." Emmett concluded ready to leave it at that.

"We can't do that…" Carisilie started but Bella interrupted him.

"Well maybe they can start to play for a while, then, if no one likes them they can stop after two years, but then if they do catch on, they'll get in a plane crash and never been seen for a while." Bella concluded. After seeing all of us looking at her dumbfounded, she started to blush.

"I told you she was diabolical!" Emmett said while smiling the biggest grin ever seen.

"That was brilliant Bella!" Alice mused. I couldn't believe she had thought of that.

"That's not a bad idea really…" Carisilie trailed off, thinking intensely. He's going to let us do it, he really will. This though made me smile broadly and the others could tell I had just read something good.

"Well, what's the band name?" Carisilie smiled clearly just as excited as us.

"Yes, Yes, YES!!" was all that could be heard over Emmett.

Ok, DON'T KILL ME OR FLAME ME!! I updated, I updated!! I'm putting up about 3 chps. So be nice!! Non-Flame reviews would be nice!


	8. Recording the next big thang

Chp

Chp. 8

E.P.O.V

That next day was Saturday and we had a meeting with our manager. We arrived at the studio to see Mr. Koopley and two other men standing there, smiling at us.

"Ello, boys!" Mr. Koopley said, in a happy-go-lucky voice.

"We're fine thank you," Jasper said in chipper voice which made me feel the same. Oh, he's using his powers, duh.

"This is O' Connell, and he'll be recording you, and this is Mr. Waver, who will be your coach." Koopley introduced. With that we shook hands and started rehearsal. One good thing we did do with the contract was that we get to help write the songs that we have to sing.

"What do you boys want to write about?" Mr. O' Connell asked us.

"How about something light-hearted, something fun!" Mr. Koopley said in an almost girlie voice.

"Um," Emmett said shifting away from him.

"What inspires you most?" Mr. O' Connell asked. Alice, Rosalie, and Bella were all mixed into one.

"Who?" said Mr. Waver.

"Our lay-days," said Emmett in a stupid voice.

"Ok, ok, that's a good start. What do they do?" asked Waver.

"Shop." said Emmett and Jasper in unison.

"Bella works," I said trying to be helpful.

"Ok, what does she do?" said O' Connell.

"She works at a store." I said shortly, not wanting to start thinking of Newton. From then on we were off and had written a good song by then. We were allowed to leave after Mr. Waver finally gave up on trying to find an imperfection in our singing or how we played and headed home.

Sorry, I know, short but the next chp. Should be good, this is really just a filler. REVIEW!!


End file.
